Different methods for supplying fragrances and deodorizing the atmosphere are well known in the art. However, there exists a need for supplying fragrances and deodorizers in a manner which is simple, convenient and inexpensive. Further, there is a need to supply a simple apparatus which can be used along with simple household herbs and spices, and where as the occasion or desire arises a different type of fragrance, aroma or deodorant can be supplied and used in the apparatus. A preferred method would use fragrances and spices conveniently found in the home to supply the aroma.
Prior Art Patents
Lienert in U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,656 discloses a vaporizer having an electric light bulb to generate a source of heat to vaporize a liquid held on a wick.
A vapor generator with an electric heater for vaporizing an air freshening material is described by Andeweg in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,445. This vapor generator can vaporize material in the form of granules or pellets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,384 to Holland discloses an electric lamp to produce a pleasing scent. The Holland device embodies a sheet of porous fabric which has absorbed therein bath oil, perfume or cologne. The porous fabric is fashioned into an article to fit into the post of a lamp holding a lamp shade.
Schimanski in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,146 teaches an electrically heated vaporizer. The vaporizer employs an impregnated member which can be replaced once the volatile material is exhausted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,059 to Spector discloses an aroma-generating lamp employing a light bulb to vaporize a liquid which has been sprayed onto an absorbent pad in proximity with the bulb.
Pons in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,302 teaches a household electric device which sublimes perfumed bars. The bar is housed in a compartment and receives heat necessary for slow sublimation of perfume from the compartment.
An aroma-generating unit adapted to periodically discharge an aromatic vapor into the atmosphere is taught by Spector in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,434. The Spector device has a replaceable cartridge containing a porous mat impregnated with an aromatic liquid. The aromatic liquid is intermittently discharged into the air by heating air confined in a chamber. In this way a positive pressure is created which forces the heated air through a port, as well as through an impregnated mat to rapidly volatilize the aromatic liquid.
Houston in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,360 discloses an odor remover using a candle which causes heated room air to be absorbed by charcoal and thereby purifying the air.
A device for diffusing active volatile substances such as perfume into the air is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,877 to Pozzo. The diffusing device comprises a support element having absorbed therein a volatile substance packaged in a heat shrink material. The volatile substance is released when temperature, as well as the pressure are exerted to heat shrink the material.